justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
DJ Tay James
DJ Tay James, also known as Taylor Austin James, is Justin's DJ. He began touring as Justin Bieber's DJ in 2009. Relationship In 2009 DJ Tay James' partner said he needed to watch a new kid whose name was Justin Bieber. It was Justin playing "So Sick" on the guitar. A week later he got the call to be his personal DJ. Appearances * Summer Smash (July 18, 2009) * Z103.5 Summer Rush (July 25, 2009 & July 26, 2009) * K104.7 SplashDown Beach (July 31, 2009) * Family Frenzy (August 1, 2009) * Six Flags (September 7, 2009) * Z100 private concert (September 25, 2009) * Lopez Tonight (November 17, 2009) * My World Tour (2010-2011) * Believe Tour (2012-2013) Collaborations * 2010: Dr. Bieber (leaked) * 2010: Omaha Mall (leaked) Credits * 2012: Right Here (scratches) * 2015: Trust (producer) Mixtapes * 2013: We Know The DJ Vol. 3 ** The Intro * 2014: We Know The DJ Vol. 4 ** Broken * 2016: We Know The DJ Vol. 6 ** One Dance (Remix) ** Sorry feat. Rick Ross ** Company (Tay James Remix) Gallery DJ Tay James and Justin Bieber 2016.jpg Justin Bieber with DJ Tay James.jpg Tay James.jpg Sao Paulo (Nov 2) - IMG 0714.jpg 10.05.13 shanghai non paid mg-19 0.jpg Justin Bieber with Blake Kelly and DJ Tay James.jpg|'justinbieber' "Chillin with @djtayjames @blakekelly" via Instagram DJ Tay James with Justin Bieber Believe Tour.jpg Justin Bieber with DJ Tay James Believe Tour 2013.jpg atlanta-081013---meet--greet-photos-202.jpg Justin Bieber and his crew.jpg|'justinbieber' "The crew and Chaz open ur eyes for once" via Instagram Waldo.jpg|'justinbieber' "Where's Waldo lol" via Instagram columbus_mg-23.jpg Believe Tour Justin Bieber and DJ Tay James.jpg Maejor Ali, DJ Tay James and Justin Bieber.jpg|'justinbieber' "@maejorali @djtayjames crew " via Instagram Justin Bieber and DJ Tay James Believe Tour.jpg Justin takes mirror picture April 2013.jpg|'justinbieber' "I dropped the O and the E and just kept the LV- Big Sean" Instagram Justin Bieber and DJ Tay James 2013.jpg DJ Tay James and Justin BIeber 2013.jpg|'justinbieber' "@djtayjames chilling with king 2k" via Instagram Tay stash.jpg|'justinbieber' "Tay with the dirty stash" via Instagram Justin Bieber with the crew.jpg|'justinbieber' ""They lovin the crew"" via Instagram Late night with DJ Tay James.jpg|'justinbieber'' "Late night @djtayjames" via Instagram birmingham_vip-63.jpg Justin Bieber touching a tree.jpg|'justinbieber' "What's beaut" via Instagram Justin with the crew on the bus.jpg|'justinbieber' "@djtayjames @julkeyz @alfredoflores" via Instagram Game face.jpg|'justinbieber' "Game face @djtayjames" via Instagram Justin and DJ Tay James.jpg|'justinbieber' "Me and @djtayjames" via Instagram Justin Bieber with DJ Tay James and John.png|'johnny' "with the g's @justinbieber and @djtayjames at the #believetour rehearsal " via Instagram (deleted) Justin Bieber September 2012 plane.jpg|'justinbieber' "Hello" via Instagram Justin Bieber and DJ Tay James 2012.jpg|'djtayjames' "Neff swaggy" via Instagram Justin Bieber as a DJ.jpg DJ Tay James with Justin Bieber.jpg Justin with DJ Tay James.jpg Justin Bieber messing with DJ Tay James.jpg Videos Justin Bieber making funny faces|'justinbieber' "Funny faces on yo $/&:&:@:" via Instagram Justin Bieber hyped there's video on Instagram|'djtayjames' "It's been real vine #weknowthedj" via Instagram References Category:Crew Category:DJs